


Fill

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: Everyone knows Vriska's a HUGE BITCH BLUH BLUH but between the eye/arm, obsession with smashing magic eight balls, and her seething hate that just keeps backfiring and making everything worse for her she seems to have more in common with Spades.<br/>So...what if BQ is Vriska's exile, but doesn't much like her? Either she's just snarky/callous and doesn't much care about Vriska's comfort or actually aiming her into trouble for the lulz. Sort of like how Vriska's treating Tavros only competently done rather than Vriska's pathetic attempts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill

"I don't understand." The Banished Quasiroyal looked at the strange equipment, and at the solitary monitor displaying an image. She vaguely recognized the creature as one of the twelve players, though she wasn't familiar with this particular one. "What am I meant to do?"

"Whatever you wish." Doc Scratch motioned to the keyboard. "While your purpose as an exile is to guide the players, there are no set rules."

BQ regarded the keyboard with a deep distrust. Assisting the very players who had helped oust her was not something she was interested in doing. But, so far, Doc Scratch had been very forthcoming. And he had rescued her from that dreadful desert. The Quasiroyal took a seat, pausing before she typed. "Will she do whatever I tell her?"

"No. You can influence her, and stall her, but you cannot force her to do your bidding." Just as she was about to ask another question, Scratch answered her. "And you cannot alter events that have already passed. Your banishment cannot be undone."

"I suppose this mean I can't kill Jack either." BQ could hardly see the point in continuing if she couldn't alter anything important. This troll female was hardly worth assisting either. She seemed ill-tempered and violent. At the moment, she was shattering some sort of plastic device. The very act disturbed BQ in a way that she couldn't put into words.

Once again, Scratch anticipated her questions. He that quite often. It was disconcerting as well, but everything about him was slightly disconcerting. "I know this one. Vriska and I have played games with one another in the past. You will find her to be a source of amusement. I will return in a few hours. Make yourself familiar with this one in the meantime."

Scratch left, and the Banished Quasiroyal closed her eyes when the green light filled the room. She turned her attention back to the monitor when the light had passed. The creature - Vriska - was sitting at a terminal of her own. She was speaking with someone, perhaps another of her kind. This one had green text. The green text seemed quite motherly, quite concerned, but Vriska was hostile towards it.

BQ considered the green text's suggestion and typed her first message. **Do as your friend suggested. Attend to your lusus.** The creature obeyed, clearly unaware that the suggestion was not entirely her own. She had yet to see how this would pay off, but she would indulge this for a while, until Scratch returned.

She didn't hear his approach. Unlike last time, Scratch did not just simply appear in the terminal room. Instead, he came in through the door, carrying a cup of tea in his hands. He offered it to the BQ, who took it with an approving nod. Scratch turned his attention to the monitors. "I see you have found a way to amuse yourself."

Banished Quasiroyal glanced back at the monitor, though she knew what she would find. Vriska had done magnificently, and was reaping what BQ had slowly and carefully sown. The Tarvos creature had not responded to her advances, just as the Quasiroyal had expected. As Vriska dumped the helpless creature on the ground, BQ entered a new command. **He has not realized your beauty. Force him to. Use your powers on the boy.**

Vriska did just as commanded. The weak minded boy responded, just as he was meant to. BQ decided it was time to collect on her hard work and entered something that was less of a command, and more of a suggestion. **There, you've won. Of course, he only feels what you've commanded him to, and he will remember his true feelings the moment you give up control.**

She settled back in her chair, and watched as the words settled into the troll female's mind. The boy's advances ended as quickly as they had begun, the futility of her actions finally settling in Vriska's mind. BQ allowed herself a smile, enjoying the pain radiating off the girl.

"Enjoy yourself. I will be waiting in the parlor when you become tired." Scratch told BQ, and left. The Quasiroyal sipped at her tea and surveyed the situation. There was a rather sharp looking dice to Vriska's right. She set the tea beside the keyboard, and began to type out new instructions.


End file.
